1o Fics Challenge
by akisura12
Summary: My attempt at the game where you have to do 10 fics according to 10 songs, and you can only write for their extent…1. Set Fire to the Third Bar, 2. Secret, 3. Human, 4. How to Save a Life, 5. Summer Nights


Title: 10 Fics Challenge

Author: Akisura12

Summary: My attempt at the game where you have to do 10 fics according to 10 songs, and you can only write for their extent…1. Set Fire to the Third Bar, 2. Secret, 3. Human, 4. How to Save a Life, 5. Summer Nights

Rating: K+; I dunno why, just because.

Genre:

Warnings: Nothing bad, really. One has character death, and one has S/J, one is Sherlock/Seb…And there's drinking…

Disclaimer: Sherlock the TV series in which I am writing from is in no way mine or affiliated with me. Sherlock is property of the BBC, and Sherlock Holmes is the creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

A/N: Hi there, it's me again, I've decided to do that challenge where you have to put your ipod on shuffle and write fiches to the 10 songs that come up in each one's time period…I don't remember why, but I had to stop at my 5th one, so this is 5 fics, not 10, sorry^^'. I might try to finish 5 more later, I dunno. But I just want to say this is SO much harder than I though it would be, because it's really hard not to keep writing after the song ends, and it's scary because you don't know if you'll finish anything by the time it's finished. And it's really annoying that you can't skip songs, because half of the ones on my ipod I don't listen to anymore^^'. Ah well, please read and review if you can't, you impute makes my day!

**Set Fire to the Third Bar, Snow Patrol [3:23]**

The first drink is the worst. It tastes bitter, and it makes Sherlock cough. But the alcohol makes him feel better; Warm. Because what else is he supposed to do when he is all alone, and he has nothing better to do? So he drinks.

The second drink tastes better. This time he's getting drunk, and it feels good. The bartender tells Sherlock that's enough, you're a lightweight and barely legal yet. But Sherlock shakes him off and yells. No, I want another one. I can handle it.

The third drink is the best. It is bliss. Sherlock feels happy and he actually talks, really talks, about himself, for the first time in ages. For the first time since Mummy died. Sherlock thanks the alcohol and talks.

And the next day, when he wakes up, he regrets it. He's just lying on the pavement in front of a house somewhere he doesn't know. He regrets it so, so much. But there's nothing else to do but lay there.

**Secret, composed by Takefumi Kaketa, from the Vampire Knight OST [1:56]**

Secrets are kept hidden, the way he likes it. Nobody can see them, because they're sealed with an invisible lock without a key. The key's been hidden for years, or maybe there never was one. But nobody ever knows what's inside. Him, he is the treasure, locked for years, nobody to show. Until John.

John is the key. He can unlock everything, he is what Sherlock has been looking for longer than he can remember: The key to a seemingly unbreakable lock. There was never an actual lock, not a real one, Sherlock realized. There was only a door that nobody else could ever find.

**Human, by The Killers [4:05]**

People have always told Sherlock that he wasn't human. That he wasn't capable of feeling emotions, and he wasn't meant to. He was a computer stuck inside the walls of a human body. Nobody is meant to get through to a computer, because all it is is a machine. Computers don't have feelings.

But Sherlock does have feelings, he knows. He wishes with all his heart that he didn't, because then the hurtful words wouldn't be hurtful, and everybody could be right for once. But they're wrong, even if they all believe they're right. "Sherlock is a robot", "Sherlock is emotionless", "Sherlock might as well be a murderer himself."

The last comment comes from Sally. The first time she says it. Sherlock is horrified. He puts on a completely cool front, and nobody can tell his reaction. But he is horrified. He is not a murderer. He knows that, but if that is what people think of him, then how can he keep trying to help people? No, he isn't trying to help them, he does it for the work. But he does care, doesn't he? He's thinking about all this, isn't he?

Sherlock is not a robot. He is human, and he will be, forever. Even if everybody else says otherwise. Even if they say he's a robot and a computer and emotionless. He is human. Even if he hates it.

**How to Save a Life, by The Fray [4:22]**

The doctors all know how to save lives. Real lives, of real people. Sherlock knows this. He also knows that sometimes they make mistakes. But really, why did they have to make a mistake today? A mistake on John, of all people? It's unfair. Sherlock has never been one to complain about the things you don't get that you want in life, but today he is so, so angry. Because the doctors made a mistake on John.

The doctor sat by John and Sherlock nearly all night, checking John for signs of life or recovery and Sherlock for signs of being alive at all. But both were devoid. Because as John slowly died, Sherlock did too.

The doctor cried when John died. When the thin green line on the heart monitor no longer held small and far apart juts. He curses himself and God and the world and Sherlock almost cries with him. "Where did I go wrong? I know how to save a life! I should have saved this one!" But John doesn't not come back. Sherlock knows the doctor thinks that he should have known what to do to save a life, any life. But for some reason, he just couldn't save John's.

**Summer Nights, by Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta, from Grease [3:36]**

They spent one summer together. And what a grand summer it was. There were never fights, never hurt, always affection. Love hovered and entered each other every day; Every time they saw or touched or held each other. But summer ended, and with it, Seb and Sherlock.

They still saw each other in uni, of course. But the smiles, the contact, the actual words exchanged, slowed and died within a month after returning to school. Summer, Sherlock though, has been a curse. It was more beautiful than he'd ever seen, so the return of hard and cold ignorance was more painful than he'd ever thought it could be.

Sherlock knew why: He was the freak, the genius, the loner who had no friends, and Seb was the popular, athletic, charming jock. Nobody ever saw them together, kissing on the beach, smiling thoughtfully next to each other during the summer, and Seb had planned to keep it that way. To him, Sherlock has just been a toy. Something to keep him entertained while there was no school or work to think about. When there were no teasing friends to join with. And Sherlock hated it.

He knew that what he would become to Seb eventually, once summer was over. He really did know. Mycroft and Mummy and everybody else who knew warned him. But he ignored them. Because all he wanted was for it to be true. But summer was over.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, remember, reviews are lovely! Sorry it's so messily done, I really hate the How to Save a Life one…; It was at like 12:00 one night, I think, that's my really pathetic exude….^^' Thanks for reading!


End file.
